gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vigero
The Declasse Vigero is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Vigero essentially resembles a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with the rear and front fascia taking cues from the 1970 or 1971 Plymouth Barracuda. It resembles the Camaro in the front bumper, wheel wells, and boxy rear, but it replaces the heavily creased lines with softer ones and a less pointed grill. The double headlight design may be derived from numerous cars, but it seems to emulate the first generation Pontiac Firebird All Vigeros bear cowl induction hoods and "Super Sport" upholstery with badging on the sides, which is further evidence the car is based on a Camaro. The rear and front fenders feature "VL1" badging, clearly imitating Chevrolet's "ZL1" engine model. Interestingly, it also features front fender mirrors, a design mostly found on Japanese cars in the 60's and 70's. The Vigero may also appear in "beater" form, in which it has a ratty, ripped up interior, missing or broken windows, rotted weatherstripping and trim sealed with duct tape, faded or rusting exterior, differently colored quarter panels, missing or dented quarter panels and dented doors, rusted bumpers (that may sometimes be dangling by one connector) and an engine that backfires. The exhaust fumes are black, indicating that the car burns oil due to bad seals and gaskets. The beater Vigero also has only two functioning headlights (which sometimes sag out of their fittings), the other two are broken or completely missing. This rusty form of Vigero is also used as one of the package delivery cars in Little Jacob's Drug Deliveries. The beater variants also feature interior designs copied from that of the Dukes (due to the Imponte inscriptions on the seats), as opposed to the regular Vigero's own design. All Vigeros, including the beater versions, come with anti-theft alarms, but the beater alarms sound heavily worn and out of tune. Performance Like most muscle cars, the Vigero's engine is very powerful. Unfortunately, the Vigero's small tires and heavy metal body hinder the launch and handling of the car. However, the Vigero stays much flatter through the corners than the Sabre GT and Dukes, due to its smaller size, and is less prone to fishtailing than the Sabre GT. Like other beaters in the game, the beater variant of the Vigero suffers from degraded performance. Acceleration is poor, reaching 60 mph in 9.4 seconds, compared to 6.8 seconds for the regular version. Strangely, the top speed of both Vigero variants is the same, at a decent 156 mph (253 kmh). Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Vigero is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The beater variant has a unique, distorted, horn not found on the other beaters. * Vigero isn't actually a word (interestingly similar to the Chevrolet Camaro). The closest word was Vigoro, which is (as defined) an Australian women's sport using paddles similar to cricket bats. This is most certainly a coincidence. Even though the Vigero is back in Grand Theft Auto V, the body shape is still the same from GTA IV. Locations Standard Variant *Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. *Spawns around Cerveza Heights, Broker. *Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Spawns around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin. *Spawns around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawns around Westminster, Algonquin. *Spawns around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawns in traffic in GTA IV's multiplayer. Beater Variant *One always spawns in a scrapyard near the sunken boat on Red Wing Ave, in Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. It can be spotted next to old rusted out chassis' of Voodoos and piles of rusted metal. This is the only spot it spawns at in multiplayer. *Spawns all around Bohan. *Spawns around Acter, Alderney. *Rarely spawns in Hove Beach, Firefly Projects, BOABO, and Beechwood City. }} de:Vigero (IV) es:Vigero fi:Vigero fr:Vigero pl:Vigero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V